Kitty Wars
by hatashikitty
Summary: Inspired by Ghost of the Dawn's animekitties. This is a really cute story I wrote a few years ago about cutecute adventures that the anime kitties that I adopted have. There aren't just Ronin Warrior kitties, but also Gundam Wing, DBZ and Digimon.


Kitty Wars

by Hatashi Kitty

"Quatre, please don't look at me that way."

The small kitten, that sat on the counter, looked up with tearful eyes, pleading eyes.

Hatashi picked him up and hugged him. Quatre Kitty cuddle up close to her.

"Besides, it will only be a couple of days. OW!"

At this, Quatre Kitty slowly sank his claws into Hatashi's shirt and, not on purpose, into her skin.

Hatashi pulled Quatre Kitty from her skirt and set him back onto the counter. "It will be all right," Hatashi whispered to him. "Rowen will be here with you."

Quatre Kitty's eyes grew larger than their normal size. He looked to the other side of the counter where the slinky Rowen Kitty was sitting in a haughty manner. He peered back at Quatre Kitty through sneaky, slits in his eyes. Plastered on his face was a small wry smirk.

Quatre Kitty glomped onto Hatashi's hand and started to cry.

"Quatre! What's the matter with you?" Hatashi exclaimed. She pried Quatre Kitty off of her arm.

"Bye Rowen," Hatashi cooed to her first kitty and nuzzled her face in his soft fur. "You take good care of Quatre for me. And be good."

"Merrow," Rowen Kitty replied and rubbed his nose against her's.

"That's my good boy. Love you," Hatashi said as she blew them a kiss and left the apartment.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Rowen Kitty turned to Quatre Kitty with a menacing look.

Quatre Kitty sank as close as he could to the counter trying to make himself look small.

"What's the matter Quatre?" Rowen Kitty taunted icily.

Quatre Kitty shivered with fear. "Please don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to play," Rowen Kitty said as he crouched ready to pounce.

Right when Rowen Kitty sprang, Quatre Kitty ran in the opposite direction and jumped off the counter. While Quatre Kitty was high tailing it to a safe place, Rowen Kitty was skidding across the counter trying to stop before falling off. Growling, Rowen Kitty followed the sound of Quatre Kitty's paws. Just when he caught sight of his prey's tail, Quatre Kitty ducked into Hatashi's bedroom and slammed the door in Rowen Kitty's face.

"Ow!" Rowen Kitty yelled as he bumped his nose in the closed door. Not being the kind that gives up so easily, Rowen Kitty pushed his paw under the door in hopes of grabbing something. But the only thing he had was Quatre Kitty poking at his paw teasingly. Enraged, Rowen Kitty pulled his paw back out and stalked away. He'll get his some other time.

It was then Quatre Kitty realized what he thought would be a place of refuge would be his prison instead. He started to think it would be better to face Rowen Kitty rather than starving to death, but soon any worries was pushed out of his kitty head when he realized that he had the whole bedroom to himself. Jumping up onto the dresser, he spotted some photographs. As he looked through them, Quatre Kitty noticed that most of them were of Hatashi and Rowen Kitty. And Rowen Kitty was smiling? In the three short days Quatre Kitty had been with Rowen Kitty, he had never seen the blue kitty really smile.

Then, Quatre Kitty spotted the computer. And it was still on. Curiosity told him that it was something to investigate. He crept toward it, being careful not to step on the keyboard. The light from the monitor dazzled across Quatre Kitty's eyes. His whole face lighted up with wonder as he saw that the Internet was still connected. "Da page," he read at the top of the webpage. Quatre Kitty scanned through the page, hoping to find something to catch his attention.

"Anime Kitty Adoption Center." _Click_

There was a list of different anime kitties, amount them were "Gundam" and "Ronin" Kitties. Since Quatre Kitty already knew the Gundam Kitties, he clicked on "Ronin Kitties." After looking through the list of names, Quatre Kitty clicked on "Rowen Kitty."

Quatre Kitty soon became board of reading Rowen Kitty's bio and looking at the picture of the fury blue feline. He was about to leave when something caught his eyes.

"Rowen Kitties don't get along with Cye Kitties," Quatre Kitty read. "Cye Kitty?"

Quatre Kitty went back to the list and clicked on Cye Kitty.

The picture of the small brown-haired Ronin Kitty uploaded quickly. To Quatre Kitty, he looked like a shy, mild mannered kitty. But according to his bio he wasn't shy but mild-mannered.

Quatre Kitty leaned forward to get a better look but his paw accidentally pressed on the mouse which clicked on the picture of Cye Kitty. Horrified Quatre Kitty read the window that was brought up.

"Are you sure you want to adopt this kitty? Yes or no."

A plan formulated in his mind. A malicious grin crept on his face. "Yes," Quatre Kitty laughed happily.

The next window popped up. "Congratulations Hatashi. You now own a Cye Kitty. He will be delivered to your house in two hours or he is free," Quatre Kitty read on. "Aren't the kitties already free?"

* * *

Rowen Kitty was pacing angrily around the kitchen. He plotted horrid thoughts and made plans against the softer spoken kitty.

Then the doorbell ring.

Rowen Kitty's fur puffed out and he jumped five feet into the air.

"Hello? I have a package for you," a voice at the door said. There was a soft thud before footsteps retreated down the hall.

"Package?" Rowen Kitty asked no one in particular.

With quick agility, Rowen Kitty opened the door. Sure enough there was a brown package with air holes outside the door. He quickly pushed it in and shut the door.

"I wonder what's in it?" Rowen Kitty inquired. "And if I tear it up can I blame it on Quatre?"

Just then, Quatre Kitty was in the kitchen running at full speed toward Rowen Kitty. But as Quatre Kitty spied Rowen Kitty, he tried to stop. Rowen Kitty's attempts to get out of the way were futile as Quatre Kitty plowed into him, and they both slammed into the box.

"Why I'll. . ." Rowen Kitty started.

"Hey!" a British accented voice interrupted. "Get me out of here." A brown paw poked out of one of the air holes.

"I know that voice, " Rowen Kitty whispered to himself. "No it can't be."

But before Rowen Kitty could stop the small Gundam Kitty, Quatre Kitty had the box opened. The box fell onto its side and a brown kitty spilled out.

"NO! Its Cye Kitty!" Rowen Kitty shouted, his tail bushed up.

"I'm free!" Cye Kitty yelled and started bounding around. He stopped at Quatre Kitty. "Hi, I'm Cye Kitty."

Quatre Kitty smiled. "I'm Quatre Kitty. Do you want to play?"

"Okay!"

Rowen Kitty watched angrily as the two kitties scampered away.

* * *

"So this is how that little furball did it," Rowen Kitty snickered at the blank monitor. "Well, two can play at this game. Let's see what we have."

Rowen Kitty studied the monitor until he found the right kitty.

"Congratulations!" the monitor read. "Allow two hours for your kitty to be delivered.

"Yes. Soon, very soon," Rowen Kitty cackled while rubbing his paws together.

* * *

"MEOW!"

Quatre and Cye Kitty stopped their play as a loud cry echoed from the kitchen.

"What's in it?" Cye Kitty asked after they had discovered the box.

"I don't know. Let's open it," Quatre Kitty replied.

The two kitties scrambled on top of the box biting at the tape. But before they could open it, the lid flew open, knocking them back onto the floor.

"Meet the Kitty of Death!" shouted Duo Kitty.

"AHHHH! Scary!" Quatre Kitty screamed and ran off followed by Cye Kitty.

"I like him," Rowen Kitty said to himself.

Duo Kitty was very proud of his entrance but was very sad that nobody was around to enjoy it with him.

"Bravo."

Duo Kitty turned to see Rowen Kitty stepping out of the shadows.

"Did you like that?" he asked, puffing with pride.

"Yes, I want to see it again."

* * *

"What was that thing?" Cye Kitty asked.

"It's Duo."

"You know him Quatre?"

"Yeah, before I came here he would always do that to me. He know it scares me."

"Shh! Here he comes."

Quatre Kitty grew nervous as his friend moved away from him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not afraid of him."

"But Rowen is with him."

"Okay, now I'm scared."

"Here kitty kitty kitty."

Both of them froze as Rowen Kitty taunted them.

Rowen Kitty stuck his head underneath the couch where the two kitties were hiding.

"We're not scared of you Rowen. You're out numbered," Cye Kitty told him bravely.

"Or am I?"

"Huh? Ahhhhh!"

At that moment a paw grabbed his tail. Quatre Kitty was off like a flash at the sound of Cye's yell. But Cye Kitty didn't panic. He turned around to an up-side-down happy Duo Kitty face. He smiled a toothy grin and showed Cye Kitty that he still had Cye Kitty's tail in his paws. Cye Kitty yanked it back and hit him in the nose before taking off also.

"Come on Duo, let's get them."

"I'm stuck."

"What?"

When Duo Kitty crawled down behind the couch, head first, to surprise attack his victims, he found he was a bit too plump around the middle to make it all the way down.

Rowen Kitty growled at the lack of seriousness his companion felt about the situation.

* * *

About two hours later...

"Hey buddy," Kento Kitty exclaimed. "Thanks for letting me out of that box. It's hot in there."

"No problem. Let's go build a fort," Cye Kitty suggested.

Quatre Kitty followed the two kitties who were talking loudly to each other like old friends.

Kento Kitty looked behind him and noticed the pale furred kitty that was following them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Quatre Kitty/"

Kento Kitty pushed him playfully. "Come on. Let's go have some fun."

* * *

"Here kitty kitty kitty kitty," a new voice called out.

"Food Lady!" Quatre Kitty exclaimed.

"Food!" Kento Kitty shouted.

"Yeah!" Cye Kitty added.

The three scampered into the kitchen as quickly as their little paws could carry them. Quatre Kitty rubbed against the woman's leg in anticipation. Kento Kitty sized her up. She was tall, smelled of baked goods and had food in her hand. Any other details went unnoticed.

* * *

"I smell food."

"The food lady must have been here."

Duo Kitty's stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

"But Quatre and Cye are there, along with heir brainless muscle bound bodyguard Kento. We'll have to wait. We'll starve ourselves to keep our pride and show them our strength. We are strong enough to endure hardships like this. Never will we stoop so low as to eat with them. Right Duo?...Duo?"

Kento, Quatre and Cye Kitty only glanced up shortly when Duo Kitty joined them, then went back to eating.

"Traitor," Rowen muttered as he watched them eat ignoring his own growling stomach. "I'll show them. And I know just the kitty who'll help me do it. Hahahahaha."

* * *

The box was delivered punctual as usual. As soon as he was freed, Sage Kitty purred with delight at being back in the light.

"Oh precious light," he purred and rolled in a patch of sunshine.

"Simple pleasures for a simple mind," Rowen Kitty muttered with a smirk.

Duo Kitty walked in licking his lips.

"Hello traitor, have fun mingling with the enemy?"

"Hello skinny, having fun starving?"

"Rowen, what's going on?" Sage Kitty asked. "You aren't anorexic are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then what is this about?"

"War, Sage. That's what this is all about. Sage , we must destroy the enemy. Run him out. Then I will be the only one who will live in this house. Hahahahaha."

Duo and Sage Kitty sweat drops.

"Rowen?"

"Yes Sage."

"Me and Duo will still be here."

Rowen Kitty blinked in surprise at the flaw in his great plan. "I'll take care of you two later, after you help me."

* * *

"This is a great idea to make a fort out of these boxes Kento," Quatre Kitty commented.

"Let's see if Rowen wants to play now," Kento Kitty cackled to himself.

"Hey, there they are. In the kitchen," Cye Kitty said on top of the boxes as a scout.

"You want me to go rough them up?"

"They have someone else with them," Cye Kitty observed.

Quatre Kitty sank to the floor, trembling. "How come he's doing this to me? I haven't done anything to him. I don't want to fight."

"I feel the same way. Who know what Rowen's objective is," Cye Kitty said comforting his new friend.

"I hope they try something soon," Kento Kitty growled and his lips curled into a fierce smile.

* * *

"No Rowen. I won't help you."

"Come on Sage. Please."

"There is no point to all this fighting. I will not be part of a senseless war."

"It's not senseless. Quatre has done me wrong."

"How? Just because your mistress has another cat and you become jealous, doesn't mean it's Quatre's fault."

"But it's his fault Hatashi doesn't want me anymore," Rowen Kitty argued.

"That's no reason to go to war. I'm going to talk to Quatre and end all this."

Just as Sage Kitty started toward the cardboard box fort, Kento Kitty jumped up on the boxes and shouted, "Sage is a dorky wimp!"

Sage Kitty turned around sharply and dragged Rowen Kitty out of the room. "We will take them down hard and fast. They will not win this war."

"You're in?"

"Yes."

"The enemy is quiet. Too quiet."

"Kento, get down here."

"But I want to be the look out, Cye," Kento Kitty whined like a little child.

"No one is going to attack us. Now get down."

"Oh, alright," he growled. Right when he was about to jump off the box, a yellow blur of fur hit him knocking both of them to the floor.

"Sage, you coward. Had to take me from behind."

"It takes one to know one Kento."

As the two infuriated felines fought, Duo and Rowen Kitty stormed into the cardboard fort.

"Rowen, stop this," Cye Kitty yelled as Quatre Kitty trembled behind him.

"Out of my way. This is between me and Quatre."

"You'll have to go through me first."

"If you insist. Duo?"

The rambunctious Duo Kitty sprang onto his opponent. He playfully batted at Cye Kitty with retracted claws leaving small scratched on the brown kitty's body. Unfortunately for him, he under estimated Cye Kitty. This was a serious mistake as Cye Kitty defended himself. He swatted Duo Kitty once across his shoulder. At the sight of his own blood, Duo Kitty found out this game wasn't as fun anymore and ran away.

Meanwhile, Quatre Kitty was cornered by Rowen Kitty. Keeping his back to the wall, the pale kitty closed his eyes and swatted blindly mostly hitting thin air. One lucky swipe hit Rowen Kitty across the nose.

"Oh, you're going to die now," Rowen Kitty yelled, the pain feeding his anger more.

Quatre Kitty started to run, but Rowen Kitty bite his tail and pulled. Quatre Kitty screamed from the pain.

"Rowen, stop or else," Cye Kitty growled.

Out numbered, Rowen Kitty fled.

"Are you alright?"

Quatre Kitty rubbed his tail where there were two bloody teeth marks "I guess. Stupid Rowen, why is he so mean? I never was mean to him."

Cye Kitty hugged the smaller kitty. "I don't know why? But I promise I'll keep you as safe as I can. And I know the exact kitty for the job. Come on." Cye Kitty led Quatre Kitty away from the flimsy cardboard fort and passed the fight that was still occurring between Kento and Sage Kitty.

* * *

"Are you sure he's going to help?"

"Relax Quatre. He's the best. I know he'll help."

Then Kento Kitty came strutting in showing all his new war wounds as if they were medals. His nose was bleeding and so was his right ear. Scratches covered his body and bits of loose fur clung on as if trying to stay on his body. In his mouth he proudly displayed a bunch of long blond hairs.

"I'd hate to see what Sage looks like," Cye Kitty said, and gave a low whistle.

"He won't be showing his girly face around here anymore," he gloated and hopped onto the desk along side Quatre and Cye Kitty. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're ordering a new ally," Cye Kitty explained as he played with the mouse."

Kento Kitty looked at the screen on the computer. "Wow! Good choice."

* * *

"Isn't that the most beautiful sunset in the world? You can just see the inky blackness swallowing up those bright colors," Duo Kitty described while looking out a window.

"Yes. And look at all the stars coming out. They shine so brightly like little fireflies," Rowen Kitty continued.

"If you two stargazers are finished, can we please turn on the lights?" Sage Kitty asked weakly, hugging Rowen's Kitty's tail tightly.

"Awww. Is little Sagey Wagey scawd?" Duo Kitty teased.

"Just get the lights, braid boy," Sage Kitty snapped and pushed Duo Kitty off the window sill.

Landing lightly on his feet, Duo Kitty padded to the light switched and turned them on.

"Oh no, Sage. What did Kento do to you?"

Sage Kitty looked like a mess. Tufts of fur had been pulled out, blood not even dried yet stood out against his yellow fur, and both his eyes were black. Not only that but his hair was out of place. "I'm going to kill him...as soon as I find a comb."

"Maybe you should get some medicine on those. Or maybe a Band-aid."

"No, I'm fine, once I have my revenge on Kento."

"You know what Sage. I'm proud of you. We need to stick up for what we believe in and never let anyone push us around. We will not knocked about like some sissies. We will live through this war, bravely and manly," Rowen Kitty proudly said.

Sage Kitty smirked. "And this is from someone who wears Pokemon Band-aids?" Sage Kitty ripped off the Band-aid that covered Rowen Kitty's scratched nose.

"Oww! They aren't mine. Their Quatre's."

* * *

"Yeah! I love Pikachu! I love Pikachu!" Quatre Kitty sang and put a Pikachu Band-aid on his forehead and smiled widely.

"Quatre, you don't even have a sore on your forehead," Cye told him trying not to laugh.

"I know."

* * *

"Ahhhh! Monster!" Duo Kitty screamed from the other room and sprinted for the safety of the couch.

Soon, the sound of running paws come as Kento, Cye and Quatre Kitty ran to the kitchen.

"Those three are up to something," Rowen Kitty said suspiciously. "Come on."

Sage Kitty abandoned the idea of straightening his hair to follow the blue kitty, leaving Duo Kitty alone.

"Let's see what this monster is," Rowen Kitty said skeptically trying to think of someone who would be big enough to be considered a monster.

"Can we turn on a light first?"

"Wuss."

Suddenly two glowing eyes appeared in the dark room. The floated high above their heads, too big to fit a normal sized cat.

"I suggest you leave Rowen, " hissed Cye Kitty's disembodied voice.

"And take Mr. Fat Hair with you," Kento Kitty yelled.

Sage Kitty could feel hot breath on his fur.

_Click._ The lights turned on and the two kitties came face to face with a massive white tiger.

"It's only White Blaze," Rowen Kitty said unimpressed.

"White Blaze?!" Sage Kitty exclaimed. "And that would mean..."

"...that Ryo's here as well," Rowen Kitty finished.

"Hiya guys!" the happy-go-lucky kitty said climbing to the top of White Blaze's head.

"You're a coward Kento, using White Blaze as a bodyguard,' Rowen Kitty yelled.

Kento Kitty saw red and leapt off the large tiger at his offender. Sage Kitty conveniently moved out of the way to let the two hot-headed felines go at it. Just when the battle was at its peak, Rowen Kitty felt a slight pressure at his flanks. Quickly he was lifted into the air. He looked down at Kento Kitty who was pinned down by a large gentle paw.

"White Blaze, put me down," Rowen Kitty whined.

White Blaze carefully put him down next to Sage Kitty. Then he picked up Kento Kitty, who was still growling, by the nape of the neck and carried him off like a mother separating two naughty children.

"Are you guys dead?" a timid voice said. Duo Kitty crawled into the room carefully. "Did the monster eat you?"

"That monster is a big fluffy bunny in disguise," Sage Kitty told him. "He wouldn't hurt anyone."

"But Ryo on the other hand..." Rowen Kitty added.

"There's another one?" Duo Kitty asked looking around, ready to run.

"What are you thinking about Rowen?" Sage Kitty asked.

"I'm thinking that we need another ally...or allies," Rowen Kitty said sneakily.

Duo Kitty perked up. "Can I pick this time?"

"No, I already have a plan but I need certain kitties. Only they can do the job," Rowen Kitty told him. Then dramatically he pointed down the hall. "To the computer."

* * *

Quatre Kitty loved White Blaze. The large animal was so gentle and peaceful. Quatre Kitty had never felt safer than on his back snuggled in between his shoulder blades. Cye Kitty settled next to his new friend and they both fell instantly asleep to the rhythm of White Blaze's walk. The tiger was exploring the apartment, careful not to wake his passengers. Ryo and Kento Kitty on the other hand were wide awake. Kento Kitty carefully explained the whole situation as they rode on White Blaze's back.

After the story, Ryo Kitty saw Rowen Kitty's group sneak into Hatashi's room. "What are those three up to?"

Kento Kitty yawned ready to join Cye Kitty. "Oh, they're probably going to the computer."

"Aren't you afraid they'll order someone else."

Kento Kitty have his companion a sly look. "That's what they think."

As if Kento Kitty planned it, Rowen Kitty's voice echoed through the apartment. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

* * *

"I can't believe they did this."

Duo Kitty had been curling himself around a pillow on the bed when Rowen Kitty had yelled. "What is it?"

"They turned off the computer."

Sage Kitty leapt to the window sill to lie down on. "What did you expect them to do? I'm just surprised you didn't think of it instead."

"Help me turn it back on," Rowen Kitty ordered. His only response was snores. "You guys couldn't have fallen asleep that quickly...Oh fine, I'll do it myself."

* * *

"Rise and shine Bright Eyes," Ryo Kitty said happily and shook his partners awake.

Quatre Kitty stretched lazily in between the warmth of Cye and Kento Kitty. White Blaze had carefully felt them on the floor next tot eh couch. The large tiger was now sleeping soundly on the couch.

"Come on Ryo. Let us sleep," Kento Kitty whined as he was shook awake. Cye and Quatre Kitty complained as well.

"No, because we're going to teach Quatre to fight."

"What?!" Quatre Kitty was so surprised that he kicked Kento and Cye Kitty. After untangling himself, he stared wide-eyed at Ryo Kitty. "But I can't fight."

"Sure you can. We'll teach you. It'll be fun."

Kento Kitty sat up. "It's easy. And once we're finished with you, you'll be able to sweep Rowen around like a furry mop."

Quatre Kitty looked doubtful but relented.

* * *

Sage Kitty woke with a start. He just had a very bad dream about as approaching evil. It was coming so fast that Sage Kitty couldn't even see it. As soon as he woke up, he noticed that all his muscles were very sore and stiff from his fight with Kento. Sage Kitty stretched and jumped off the window sill, trying to act as if he weren't sore.

Rowen Kitty was still asleep, half of him on the desk while the rest of him was in the chair.

Sage Kitty jumped up next to his friend. Then he caught sight of the computer screen. "Rowen? Rowen?" He called weakly, shaking Rowen Kitty

Groggily, Rowen Kitty raised his head. "Huh?"

"Did you order who I think you ordered?"

Rowen Kitty looked at the monitor without any expression that showed he understood.

"You idiot! How dare you get THEM! Are you insane?!" Sage Kitty yelled, picking up the half-asleep kitty. "I'm going to die," he said in a cracked voice as he dropped Rowen Kitty on the floor.

Rowen Kitty, lacking his kitty reflexes in the morning, fell onto his face. He sat up a little and said, "Sage, quit being a wimp. It will be okay. They should be here by now. Duo, come."

Duo Kitty was up like a snap and followed Rowen Kitty to the kitchen. The floor of the kitchen was littered with styrofoam packaging peanuts. And in the middle of the floor was one box. Only one.

Sage Kitty gasped wide-eyed. 'They all are in one box?"

As they approached, they could hear angry muttering. The box rattled and a few styrofoam peanuts popped out of the air holes.

"I guess the peanuts are to stop them from hurting themselves," Rowen Kitty assumed.

"I hope you can keep them from hurting me," Sage Kitty said his voice kind of distant.

Rowen Kitty looked up to the top of the cupboards above the counters where Sage Kitty was now.

"How did he get up there so fast?" Duo Kitty asked.

Rowen Kitty ignored both his companions as he moved to the rattling, muttering box. "Hello, Warlord Kitties," Rowen Kitty greeted the box.

"Who's there?"

"Look through the air holes, dummy."

"Hey, this one's mine Sekhmet. Get your own."

"Ahhh! My air hole doesn't work."

"Are you stupid, Dais? Use your other eye."

"Ow quit pushing Cale."

Finally, three different eyes peered at Rowen Kitty. As the three cold pairs of eyes glared at him, he wished he could join Sage Kitty on the cupboards. "Um...uh..." His coolness suddenly left him. "I brought you here," he said lamely.

"So," one of them hissed.

"Why?' another asked.

As best he could, Rowen Kitty explained the whole thing between him and Quatre Kitty. When he was to the part where Quatre Kitty ordered Ryo Kitty, they seemed interested. The eyes left their air holes. There was a lot of whispering and then they returned.

"Alright, we will help you. In return we want to deal with Ryo ourselves," Sekhmet agreed.

"Why him?" Rowen Kitty asked suspiciously.

"Our reason is our own and you would do well to keep out of other's business," Cale Kitty hissed. "Now let us out."

The box was quickly opened and out jumped a green and then a white haired kitty. In their hair were Styrofoam peanuts as static electricity held them there. Both Dais and Sekhmet Kitty tried to brush them off but would only stick to their paws or back into their hair so they ignored the peanuts.

"Come on Cale," Dais Kitty ordered.

"I will not come out in the light," Cale Kitty growled.

"Him and his stupid darkness accession," Sekhmet told Rowen Kitty and the two warlord Kitties rolled their eyes.

It was then Sage Kitty acted. He jumped onto Cale Kitty's box and closed the lid. "Ha, your dark days are up. Time to see the light, Cale."

Cale Kitty growled at his opposite. "Why don't you come in here and make me." Cale Kittypulled the liddown and Sage Kitty fell in a splash of packaging peanuts. As if he were made of rubber, Sage Kitty bounced back out every single hair standing on end. And on the stressed hair were packaging peanuts stubbornly holding on.

Cale's box turned upside down, spilled all the packaging peanuts everywhere on the floor. His two ominous eyes pierced into Sage Kitty's. He shivered uncomfortably.

Cale's box scooted up to Sage Kitty. "I loathe the thought of just being near you. I owe your friend a favor. So just you know, I'm coming for you next."

Sage Kitty's hair raised even higher still. His teeth chattered uncontrollably as he imagined what Cale Kitty will do to him.

Cale Kitty's box looked as if it were floating as it moved ominously into a table leg. And into a wall. And a chair. And another wall.

* * *

"Come on Quatre," Ryo Kitty persisted. "You need to protect your weak spots."

Quatre Kitty curled up in a tight little ball and hid his head. Ryo Kitty pushed him gently. White Blaze lifted his head up as Quatre Kitty whined just to make sure they were all playing nice.

"Please, I don't want to know how to fight," Quatre Kitty whispered.

Ryo Kitty laughed a little to himself. "You're one of a kind, Quatre. Never have I met someone who would refuse to fight even when they are at risk of being kicked out of their own home."

"I won't get involved in a war I don't know how it started."

"I'm afraid you have no choice." This last voice didn't come form anyone Quatre Kitty knew. But the Ronin Kitties did. All of them were looking around frantically.

"Where is he? I don't see him?!" Kento Kitty exclaimed.

"Who?" Quatre Kitty inquired.

"One of the vilest kitties we've ever known. He is one of the three warlord Kitties. This one is called Cale the Warlord Kitty of Darkness," Cye Kitty explained.

"But where is he? I know I heard him. Did I?" Ryo Kitty asked unsure of himself.

"You are correct Ryo."

"Where is he?!" Kento Kitty demanded.

"Over here," the disembodied voice said ominously. A cardboard box that they just barely noticed in the doorway started to shake.

"What are you doing in a box?" Cye Kitty asked with a grin.

Cale Kitty's eyes narrowed in their air holes. "That is none of your concern. What you should be concerned about is what I am going to do to you."

It was then the cardboard box started to advance, leaving a small trail of packaging peanuts.

The four friends quickly hid behind White Blaze. Cale Kitty was aggravated as his cardboard fortress was stopped by the tiger's massive body. His large paw poked out of a hole and swatted at White Blaze. "Move!"

White Blaze was not impressed. With a light flick of his gigantic paw, he tipped the box over.

Cale hissed fiercely as the bright light stung his sensitive eyes.

But the white tiger wasn't done with the Warlord Kitty. He picked up the dark blue kitty and dropped him in his front paws, where he proceeded to clean him, carefully picking out the styrofoam peanuts that stuck in his hair.

Cale Kitty fought valiantly but in the end. He let the bath continue.

The three Ronin Kitties stood on White Blaze and mocked the disgruntled kitty.

"Awww. Is Calely-Walely all stinky-poo?"

"Now he'll have a lemony fresh smell."

"Look on the bright side, now you're just ugly instead of dirty and ugly."

As they laughed, they didn't notice in the shadows two figures sneaking up behind them. It wasn't until it was too late for them to defend themselves. As quick as a flash all four of them were on the ground.

"Arrr, who did that?" Kento Kitty yelled rubbing his head where it smarted.

"Hee hee, what's the matter little kitty? Can't take it?" a voice answered.

"No, there's two of them?" Ryo asked confused.

"Make it three," said a different voice.

Then the four looked up to where Sekhmet and Dais Kitty were standing on White Blaze. The sunlight from the window darkened their figures dramatically save their evil eyes.

Quatre Kitty hopped behind Cye and Kento Kitty for protection.

"Step aside you three," Sekhmet Kitty hissed. "We only came for the one named Quatre."

"So just hand him over and then we'll be gone, out of your miserable lives forever," Dais Kitty added menacingly.

Cale Kitty climbed up beside them after having escaped his gentle prison. "Yeah! And...so there!"

Dais and Sekhmet Kitty sniffed the air and looked over to where Cale Kitty stood smelling of tiger's breath. Quickly they moved away from him and Cale Kitty glared at them as he was trying to salvage as much of his pride that he could. Then Warlord Kitties turned to eye their prey: Quatre Kitty

Before they could so much as give Quatre Kitty a dirty look, Ryo and Kento Kitty pounced. Cye Kitty dragged Quatre Kitty away from the fight.

"Listen to me Quatre," Cye Kitty said anxiously grabbing the other kitty's face. "You need to go to the computer and order Kiara Kitty from the Ronin Kitties. She is the only ones who can keep the Warlord Kitties in their place."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to help my friends."

Quatre Kitty didn't wait to see his friend leave; the faster he ordered that kitty the faster the Warlord Kitties would leave them alone.

Ryo Kitty shifted uneasily as the Warlord Kitties surrounded him, Cye and Kento Kitty. All of the Warlord Kitties eyes were on him.

"Make this easy on yourself Ryo. Return what is rightfully ours," Dais Kitty hissed.

"Never! I won't let you use it for your evil purposes," Ryo Kitty shot back.

"Ryo, what are they talking about?" Cye Kitty asked.

"If you don't give it up, what do you think will happen to your friends?" Sekhmet threatened.

"Don't worry Ryo. We can take them if we work together," Kento Kitty told his friend.

"Sorry guys. I can't," Ryo Kitty apologized and to Cye and Kento Kitty's disbelief he ran.

* * *

Quatre Kitty was completely surprised that the Kiara Kitty was so young. She looked tough enough but would also be the only female among them. It made him feel bad so he browsed around looking for a companion for her. The only two left in the Ronin Kitties was a couple. Anubis and Mia Kitty. He had a good feeling about them so he quickly ordered them before he could change his mind.

But the Warlord Kitties are too strong. He remembered their evil eyes and shivered. So he browsed in the Gundam Kitties. Happily he saw a face he had missed to much. Trowa Kitty was quickly added to the list followed by Catherine Kitty, Trowa Kitty's sister. On a sudden impulse he ordered the Chinese Gundam Kitty, Wufei Kitty.

_Six kitties. That will be enough. I hope._ Quatre Kitty slipped out hoping that nobody saw him in on the computer. The didn't. They had been occupied by watching as the Warlord Kitties terrorized Quatre's friends. Right now the evil kitties were having a good laugh as they put socks over Cye and Kento Kitty's paws and tape in their fur. Quatre Kitty trembled and quickly hid under the couch. There was no sign of Ryo Kitty anywhere. And he also noticed that Duo Kitty was missing as well.

_Sorry guys, but I'm not a fighter,_ he thought. _But hang on, help is on the way._

For a long time he sat under the couch waiting. Time crawled by and two hours turned into a n eternity. As he waited impatiently, Quatre Kitty didn't notice Sage Kitty come up and sit by the couch.

"Quatre," the quiet kitty said staring straight ahead so not to let anyone know where the smaller kitty was hidden. "I never meant for things to go this way."

Quatre Kitty was startled at first then relaxed when he realized he wasn't in any harm.

"I'm sorry. If there is anything I can do..."

Quatre Kitty smiled determined. "Thanks, it always helps to have another friend. But I hope we won't need your help. Help should be here any minute."

Sage Kitty didn't look happy about that. "I'm surprised with you Quatre. I would have thought you would realized that the more kitties involved the worse things will get." With that, he walked away.

Quatre Kitty was befuddled. Was Sage Kitty right? Or was he just saying it to stop Quatre Kitty from ordering more allies?

_No, he's helping Rowen. This is probably a trick, _Quatre Kitty thought.

About this time, the Warlord Kitties started kicking and hitting both Cye and Kento Kitty.

"Ryo, where are you, you coward?" Cale Kitty shouted hitting Cye Kitty once more.

"You can't hid forever. Why don't you just give it back and we won't hurt them any more," Dais Kitty promised.

"We're getting impatient Ryo. And when we're impatient, we tend to get a little rough," Sekhmet laughed and retracted his sharp claws.

"Ryo, don't give whatever it is to them. Don't worry about us. We...Ahh" Kento Kitty shouted to his friend but Dais Kitty scratched his face.

"STOP!" Ryo shouted and emerged from a closet nearby. "Stop. I'll give it to you, if you promise to let them go."

All three Warlord Kitties smiled wickedly and nodded.

From out of the pocket on his kitty shirt, Ryo Kitty pulled out a small pink rubber ball that had pictures of Hello Kitty on it.

The Warlord Kitties ran over and grabbed it from Ryo Kitty. One by one they took it and cuddled it purring loudly.

"That's it. That's what you guys were after," Kento Kitty laughed.

"Okay, now that you have it release them," Ryo Kitty ordered.

Cale Kitty, who now held the ball, gave him an evil look. "I don't think so."

Sekhmet and Dais Kitty grabbed him and fitted him for his own socks.

"But you said..." Ryo Kitty pleaded trying to walk straight with the clumsy clothing on him.

"Do you really think that we would let you get away with stealing our Sacred Ball," Sekhmet growled and kicked him.

Quatre Kitty cried silently as he watched his friends get beatened

But then he heard the front door open and close. Nobody else seemed to notice so he tiptoed into the kitchen. Two boxes were placed on the tile floor. Quatre Kitty went over to the one on the right and opened it. Inside were three female kitties who were curled up together as if they were sisters. As the light rested on them they awoke and started stretching.

"Hi Quatre," Catherine Kitty greeted remembering her brother's friend.

He left that box to go to the other one. Inside Trowa Kitty and the one named Anubis Kittysat in each corner on one side of the box while Wufei Kitty huddled in the other side keeping his distance and hugging what looked to be a toy rubber sword.

"About time," Wufei Kitty grumbled and jumped out with toy sword in his mouth. No soon than that, he jumped back in as soon as he saw the three female kitties.

But when Trowa Kitty came out, Catherine Kitty gave him a big hug which didn't faze him.

"Hey Quatre," Trowa Kitty said and nodded to him.

"Come on. You have to help me," Quatre Kitty told him urgently. "My friends are in trouble. The Warlord Kitties..."

"The Warlord Kitties?!" Kiara Kitty exclaimed. "Where are they?"

Quatre pointed her in the general direction.

The enraged female stomped off and the others followed. Even Wufei Kitty seemed curious at how this small young kitty could deal with three Warlord Kitties. The stopped in the doorway and watched as Kiara Kitty marched up to the Warlord Kitties who didn't notice her.

"CALE! SEKHMET! DAIS!" she screeched puffing her fur out until she was twice her size.

The three evil kitties suddenly turned small and weak. "Kiara," they all breathed, eyes wide.

"By the Ancient One, you should be ashamed of yourselves. After all the promises you said that you would be good."

The Warlord Kitties slunk off mumbling weak excuses. Kento Kitty broke free of his sock and tape bonds and started attacking Dais Kitty. But Dais Kitty wouldn't retaliate, he didn't dare with Kiara Kitty nearby.

"I don't believe this is going well," Rowen Kitty told Sage Kitty. "I think we should quickly go to the computer room."

The tried to get away unnoticed but Wufei Kitty was always on the observed.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Wufei Kitty growled pointing his toy sword at them.

The two froze, no knowing that the weapon was rubber.

"Just...ah..just to the...ah..nowhere," Sage Kitty stuttered.

Wufei Kitty glared at him. "Is that right pretty boy? Well, you are now going to be my prisoners."

"No way," Rowen Kitty half-shouted trying not to be intimidated. "We don't have to."

Sage Kitty looked at him like he was mad. "What are you doing?" Sage Kitty whispered.

"I don't know. I'm trying to get us out of here I guess," Rowen Kitty whispered back.

"You're not doing a goo job. Your making him angry. That's not a good idea since he has, if you haven't noticed, a sword."

"I know he has a sword. I'm trying to be brave."

"Well, this isn't the time to be brave..."

Wufei Kitty cleared his throat. "Id don't' like the way you two have been whispering to each other," he yelled and thrust his sword toward Rowen Kitty

Rowen Kitty closed his eyes and hoped for a quick end. But instead he only felt some slight pressure and heard "Squeeeaaak!"

"Squeak?' Rowen Kitty opened his eyes.

Sage Kitty reached over and squeezed to toy sword again. It squeaked again. "It's a toy."

Rowen Kitty stalked off irritated at the interruption. Sage Kitty followed and heard Wufei Kitty's voice fade away. "They have learned the secret of my sword. They are stronger then I thought."

Swiftly the two ran to the computer.

"Duo!" they both shouted in surprise.

"What?" Duo Kitty looked offended as he sat in the chair in front of the computer.

"What have you been doing?" Sage Kitty asked.

"Ordering kitties."

"For how long?"

"...two hours, maybe."

"Two hours?! For two whole hours you have been ordering more kitties?" Rowen Kitty yelled.

"No for the whole two hours," Duo Kitty said matter-of-factly. "I waited five minutes in between each one so that they won't come all at once."

Rowen Kitty looked faint. "How many?"

Duo looked as if he was concentrating very hard. "Well, first I ordered Heero and Relina. Then Hildie. And then Zecs, Noin, Triez, Lady Une, Sally, and Dorothy."

"That's nine," Sage Kitty counted.

"Since that was all of the Gundam Kitties as I scanned around in this place called Digimon Kitties."

"There's more?" Rowen Kitty shouted.

"I ordered a Matt, T.K., and Kari because they looked nice. And then I went to the Dragonball Z Kitties and ordered Guku, Gohan and Vegeta."

"That's fifteen. Any more?" Sage Kitty inquired.

"Fifteen?" Rowen Kitty asked in a cracked voice.

"I think so," Duo Kitty confirmed.

"Fifteen?" Rowen Kitty repeated."

"I think you've already said that Rowen," Sage Kitty told him.

"Hatashi's going to kill me," Rowen Kitty squeaked.

"I wonder if I should order this Trunks fellow. He looks cool," Duo Kitty wondered.

"Oh no you don't," Sage Kitty yelled. "I'm going to stop this once and for all." He ran behind the computer and pulled out the plug.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Rowen Kitty shouted.

Sage Kitty sprang over his friend and ran out. Rowen Kitty followed in hot pursuit accompanied by Duo Kitty because he was board. The chase for the plug had begun. From one end of the house to the other Sage Kitty was able to evade Rowen Kitty, while the blue kitty shouted commands at the other kitties. All the kitties ignored his demands.

"Ahhhhh!!" Quatre Kitty ran by screaming with tears pouring down his face. "No keep her away! Keep her away!"

Dorothy Kitty ran close behind him yelling about the beauty of fighting and spilling blood.

Rowen Kitty watched delighted to see Quatre Kitty suffer. But once he stopped, he lost sight of Sage Kitty which resulted in an irritating game of hide-and -seek. Minutes go by and each time he looked up there are new kitties everywhere. Once a strange kitty with black hair and an orange gi crashed into him.

"Opse sorry," Goku Kitty apologized. He helped Rowen Kitty to his feet. "Got to go." And with that he was off.

Another kitty whizzed by knocking him to the ground, not even apologizing. "Kakarrot Kitty, come back here!" Vegeta Kitty yelled.

Goku Kitty ran up to Kari and T.K. Kitty who just arrived. "Hey kids," he said almost out of breath. "See that funny haired kitty over there. He's the magical fairy of goodness and will give you yummy kitty treats if you go tickle him."

"Yeah, kitty treats," the young Digimon Kitties cried out and ran to the enraged Vegeta Kitty

"Hey, what are you doing? Hee hee. Stop that! Ha ha, no, really stop it! Hee hee ha. Kakarrot Kitty...hee hee...I'll get...hee... you for this! Ha ha ha."

Rowen Kitty searched the whole house over but couldn't find his ex-friend. He was in the kitchen making a double check when Noin and Zecs Kitty accidentally knocked a heavy can off a shelf.

Rowen Kitty didn't even know what was going to hit him, but a small blur ran and pushed him out of the way. Rowen Kitty heard the can hit the ground, and turned to his hero. It was Quatre Kitty.

"Wh-why?" he asked confused.

Quatre Kitty just looked at him sadly and said, "I couldn't let Hatashi come home without you here." He picked himself up and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Rowen Kitty asked.

"Away," Quatre Kitty replied. "Clearly I'm not wanted here. Hatashi has you, and obviously you have my replacements. Good-bye."

Rowen Kitty suddenly felt guilty because of all the things he did. "Wait! I'm the one that needs to leave. I've been acting selfish. I don't deserve to stay here. And I don't deserve the kindness you've given me."

Quatre Kitty smiled. He walked to Rowen Kitty and sat by him. "No, we'll both stay."

Rowen Kitty felt happier than he had in a long time.

"Rowen! Quatre! I'm home ear...WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY APARTMENT?!"

Both kitties froze as the voice echoed through the house.

"Hatashi! Oh no, she's seen the mess we've made," Quatre Kitty said nervously.

"It's alright Quatre, because we are friends now. Together we will meet our fate head on. And do you know why? Because if there is unity, then we can stand like a brick wall of something really solid. Isn't that right Quatre?...Quatre?"

"Rowen!"

Rowen Kitty put his ears down. Alone he will face the wrath of his mistress.

"Rowen, did you let these other kitties in?"

Rowen Kitty looked away and nodded his head in shame. Hatashi picked him up. He was ready for the punishment.

"Good boy!" Hatashi praised him proudly. "I always wanted a lot of kitties. This is the best gift any one gave me."


End file.
